The production of a stream of air containing negatively ionized air molecules has proven to be a helpful method for removing dust particles from a room. The ionized air particles ionize dust particles with which they come into contact. The ionized dust particles tend to travel toward and stick to the ceiling and walls of the room which generally bear a slight positive charge.
Unfortunately, until now the inexpensive, simple systems for producing a stream of ionized particles have been of limited effectiveness. There is, therefore, a need for a simple, inexpensive apparatus for producing a stream of air that is densely populated with negatively ionized molecules.